


Joining Forces

by Higuchimon



Series: Replacement Vampire [1]
Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: 2014 Advent Calendar Challenge (Digimon), 2014 Advent Calendar Challenge (Yu-Gi-Oh), Diversity Writing Challenge, F/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 02:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2906045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vamdemon expected few things when he found himself in a world he did not know.  Least of all was a lovely lady vampire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joining Forces

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
**Fandom:** Digimon Adventure 02  & Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** Joining Forces  
**Romance:** Camula x Vamdemon  
**Word Count:** 741|| **Status:** One-shot  
**Genre:** Romance|| **Rated:** PG  
**Challenge:** Written for the 2014 Advent Calendar Challenge, day #23 (Digimon, write about anything); Written for the 2014 Advent Calendar Challenge (Yu-Gi-Oh, bonus, sharing); Written for the Diversity Writing Challenge, section B, #41, write about a first meeting.  
**Notes:** This takes place pre-canon for Yu-Gi-Oh GX/Camula and post-canon for Digimon Adventure 02/Vamdemon.  
**Summary:** Vamdemon expected few things when he found himself in a world he did not know. Least of all was a lovely lady vampire.

* * *

Vamdemon did not know where he was. He scarcely knew who he was. What he recalled was the agonizing pain of his enemies latching onto their hopes and dreams, draining his power from him, and destroying the body he'd managed to form. 

He wanted to feed. He _needed_ to feed. He hadn't truly feasted on blood in far too long. When he hadn't had a body, he hadn't needed to. But those days had passed and he grew more and more aware that not only did he have a body of his own once more, but it was one that craved blood as much as he had before he'd first seized the power that led to becoming VenomVamdemon. 

He no longer had that strength. But the more he wandered and the more his senses came back to him, the more he realized that he didn't care. Becoming an Ultimate had deprived him of his cunning and his sense to a degree. He would be satisfied with being Perfect for now. At least until he could find a way to evolve that would leave him with both of those. 

Even now he knew to avoid the sun. That was hard-wired into every vampire. And somewhere in the shadows that he found to hide in, he also found food. 

If one considered the dregs and drops of this world to be food. Vamdemon did. He preferred better fare but his choices were limited at the moment. 

“What are you - ” Her voice was not one that he recognized, but she did not seem bothered when he lifted his head up to show dripping fangs. Instead, her eyes widened and a strange sort of hope gleamed in their depths. 

He licked his lips and fangs clean, taking his time. If she weren't bothered, then perhaps he could get some answers to his questions. “I am having dinner.” 

“So I see.” She moved forward, eyes falling down to examine his choice of dinner. “I can help you get something better than that. I know _several_ better places for dining.” 

Vamdemon raised an eyebrow. “And why would you help me?” He'd never met someone who wanted to help him without wanting something in return. Even Piemon had his own demands in return for lessons. 

But the answer he received was not what he expected. Her lips slid back to reveal fangs as sharp as his own. “Because I thought I was the last. And I am very glad to see that I am not.” She held out a hand to him. “I am Camula.” 

He took a long look at her before accepting the hand. She was quite beautiful, more so than any human or Digimon he'd met before. He could see strength in her limbs and speed in her gestures, making her a true hunter. 

Never before had Vamdemon encountered another vampire. He was the only one of his kind. To see her there, so very hopeful... 

He took her hand, turned it so the back of it faced him, and pressed his lips there. “I am Vamdemon. I've only newly arrived here, and did not come by my own choice. But I have little reason to leave yet.” Going back to being defeated by children again? No. No, he could find a place in this world, and perhaps he had an idea of what it would be already. 

Camula brushed her fingers against his as she pulled her hand back. “As I said, I know many better places to dine. Would you care to join me? I would be quite interested to hear where you are from. Are there others like us?” Oh, the hope in her voice could be strong enough to power the Crest of Hope all by itself. 

Vamdemon, sadly, shook his head. “Only me. But perhaps we can change that.” He kept his voice neutral. If she were not interested in anything beyond quiet companionship, then he'd not press it on her. 

But her eyes lit up even more at that. “Perhaps we can.” 

He offered her his arm and she laid her hand on his, stepping out of the shadowy alley he'd been forced to catch his prey in. “My dear lady Camula, would you care to acquire dinner with me?” 

She laughed. “I thought I was the one asking you to share a meal.” 

“So you were. Shall we?” 

Side by side, they slid into the night. 

**The End**


End file.
